


Sketchy on the Details

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Early Mornings, Mass Effect 1, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Liara wakes to find a completely empty book in Shepard's cabin; neither she nor Garrus can make heads or tails of it.Prompt: blank bookPairing: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni/Garrus VakarianBeta by imaginary_golux





	Sketchy on the Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU of ME1 where Garrus is a romance option and Shepard seduces both of them.
> 
> Rating is just to be safe. No actual sex on camera, but everyone is naked and sex is referenced.

It was just early enough to be called morning on the Normandy, which meant that Shepard was up and running through a bruising set of calisthenics and combat drills. Of the two non-humans entwined in her bed, Liara was the first to wake; the otherwise-comforting weight of Garrus’s thigh was pushing directly on her bladder.

A moment later, thus relieved, she stretched and looked about Shepard’s sparse cabin. It was still an hour before the day shift was scheduled to begin; should she leave before anyone was likely to notice her? Should she wake Garrus, or let him sleep? Would he want to have sex with her--just her? Should they have sex, or would that be a betrayal of the fragile thing they had with Jane? So many things they hadn’t discussed fully before the strange sensation of turian talons and human fingers, working together to unzip her jumpsuit. 

Liara shook her head as if to drive off a small, buzzing insect, and instead paced around Shepard’s little room, searching for distractions. A pack of cards, a selfie of the three of them, a string of beads, a book that had fallen open: displaced, perhaps, by their ungainly movements around the tiny cabin the night before. She picked it up to replace it and could not help but notice that the pages were blank. Perhaps humans could see in a different part of the spectrum from asari?

Behind her, a low whistle, then fumbled stammering. “I mean, ahem, you look very nice this morning, Dr. T’Soni.” She turned and favored him with a smile; Garrus shifted awkwardly under the blankets. She forgot, sometimes, that other cultures were less comfortable with casual nudity than the asari. Still, she blushed from her temples to the swells of her breasts, and forced herself to keep eye contact with Garrus.

“Perhaps, Detective Vakarian, you might help me with a bit of a mystery.” Somehow, using his title made it easier for her to fight down the nervousness in her voice. Should she sit next to him on the bed? Oh, maybe she should get back under the sheets with him? Yes, that would be...pleasant. And might put him more at ease. She handed him the book and scooted under the covers. 

Beside her, Garrus flipped through the pages, forwards and backwards, giving them a look as blank as they were. He fumbled on the side table for his visor (no, he did _not_ sleep with it on) and gave it a full-spectrum scan. “No invisible inks, no microdots, nothing in unusual frequencies.”

“If I had access to my lab equipment, I could run a more complete battery of tests,” Liara sighed. “But instead it looks like a simple empty book has foiled the combined efforts of an archaeologist and a C-Sec agent.” As she finished, they both broke out into laughter, shuddering with giggles until she tucked herself against Garrus’s side.

With a faint hiss, the door swung open. Garrus had the sheets nearly up to his neck before they realized it was Shepard. “Oh, good, you’re still here,” she panted, skin slick with exertion. “I was hoping we could have a quick round two, then shower, get some breakfast before we reach Ilos." 

Shepard was fiddling with the laces of her sneakers when they approached her, the mystery book in hand. “Jane, dearest,” Liara began. “What is this?”

Shepard gave them an extremely dubious look. “You’ve never seen a sketchbook before?” Two clueless expressions were their only reply. “It’s for drawing in.” She pulled off her shoes before toeing the ground nervously. “I thought I should get a new one. Because of the three of us.” 

“You want to draw us?” Garrus asked hesitantly.

“I mean, yes,” Shepard laughed, peeling off her sports bra. “Among other things. But more just…” her hands played in the air, struggling to clasp onto the right word. “Becoming a Spectre, taking command of my own ship, falling in love with the two of you...it feels like a fresh chapter in my life.” She shimmied out of her leggings as she made a beeline for the nearest pencil. “You two get comfortable, and I’ll show you what I mean.” 

Liara and Garrus exchanged a shrug, but laid back on the bed, Garrus half-spooning around her. Liara tilted her head to look at him, maybe ask a final question, but instead pressed a kiss to his mandibles. 

“Perfect,” Shepard said with a laugh, and began to draw.


End file.
